


Rin's Intervention

by beastlyrose



Series: Anger and Pride [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlyrose/pseuds/beastlyrose
Summary: Rin had a plan. Well, the beginnings of a plan.After seeing that his brother actually cares for a human child, Inuyasha wonders, why the hell was he left alone when he was a pup?
Relationships: InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Anger and Pride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742074
Comments: 14
Kudos: 269





	Rin's Intervention

**Ch1**

Rin had a plan. Well, the beginnings of a plan.

First step was to wait until she was left alone with A-Un—this had taken a lot longer than she had expected as her father figure had become extremely protective of her after their last encounter with Naraku. Thankfully, patience was one of her strengths!

Second step was to convince A-Un to take her to Inuyasha and his comrades.

“Please! This is for Sesshomaru-sama! A-Un, you’ve known him for centuries, he’s so sad… I think it’s because of Inuyasha-san.”

The beast of burden huffed and turned its two heads away from the pleading girl.

“If you don’t take me then I’ll sneak off on my own!” Rin glared up at the demon and crossed her arms. A-Un stared down at her, taking in her determined stance.

Letting out what Rin interpreted as a sigh, A-Un lowered itself to let her climb on.

“I knew you would see it my way!” Step 2 complete. Now for step 3… Well, she could think on it while they flew in the air. She was not going to fail! She owed it to Sesshomaru-sama. 

* * *

Inuyasha’s ears perked up and he turned his head skyward. Something was approaching them.

”What is it Inuyasha?” Miroku asked.

“Sesshomaru’s beast is coming towards us, but I can’t sense that bastard nearby.” His hackles raised as he extended his senses. This must be some sort of trap.

Kirara mewled but didn’t transform into her full-size clearly thinking that there was no real threat coming. Still, Inuyasha stayed alert as the tiny pin-prick became bigger in the sky.

“It’s Rin!” Kagome cried out, once the figures came close enough.

“Sesshomaru’s ward?” Sango said.

Inuyasha let out a snort. “More like Sesshomaru’s pet. I can’t see him actually caring about anyone who isn’t a full youkai. Keh, scratch that. I can’t see him caring about anyone other than himself.”

The others didn’t have anything to add to that. They had seen the enmity between brothers and they knew it was best to stay out of it.

“What the hell are you doing here kid? If you’re trying to run away from my brother, it would have been wiser not to take his beast. He’s more likely to come after you.” Inuyasha said once Rin had landed in front of them.

“Inuyasha-san! I came looking for you. I’m not running away. A-Un and I came to find you and ask you about something.”

Inuyasha watched the beast, A-Un, what a strange name, grunt and glare at the young girl in opposition of her words. What the hell was going on here?

“I don’t think you and the dragon are on the same page here.”

Rin grinned widely. “A-Un’s just being shy. He wants to be here just as much as I do!”

“So, why are you here?” Shippo asked from his perch on Kagome’s shoulder.

Rin bit her lip, thinking hard about what to say next. She never did figure out what Step 3 was going to be.

“I came to ask for Inuyasha-san’s help to stop Sesshomaru-sama from being sad!” she eventually blurted out.

Inuyasha looked at the young girl stunned. “What the hell are you going on about, kid? Sesshomaru, sad? He’s the coldest son of a bitch I know!” 

“Inuyasha! Watch your language,” scolded Kagome.

“And besides,” Inuyasha continued, unperturbed. “Even if he was sad, I sincerely doubt that there’s anything I could do to help.” The only thing that he could do to make Sesshomaru happier is if he went and got himself killed.

Rin pursed her lips in consternation. “No! Sesshomaru-sama always looks so sad after he fights with you. Rin does not lie! A-Un can tell you!”

The slight downturn of her father figure’s lips. The somber mood that surrounded him days following an encounter. Rin knew that she was right. It happened every time after they encountered Inuyasha-san!

“Rin” The girl froze at the sound of said youkai’s voice.

“Hai, Sesshomaru-sama”

Inuyasha and the others settled into defensive positions, tense at being caught unaware by the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru stood a few meters away, having appeared from seemingly nowhere. His eyes briefly glanced over Inuyasha before settling on his ward.

“Come.” That one word was enough to get the girl moving into gear. She ran towards her guardian, A-Un following closely behind.

Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk away without a glance behind to ensure that his ward was following him. Said ward always followed diligently. Unlike her protector, she glanced back and met Inuyasha’s eyes. Her eyes held her deepest wish.

`Help him,` they said.

Those eyes and his brother’s gaze would stay in Inuyasha’s mind for the next few days. Sesshomaru really had a ward? A human ward? What the fuck.

**Ch2**

“Are you still thinking about your brother, Inuyasha?”

It had been a few days after Rin’s brief appearance in their lives. Inuyasha had ranted at the group when they first brought up the subject a few days ago and they had collectively decided to let the hanyou sit and digest what happened before bringing it up again. After a few days of Inuyasha being uncharacteristically quiet.

Now, relaxing in a hot string after having successfully retrieved another shard of the Shikon jewel, Miroku had figured that now would be the best time to broach the subject.

“Che, damn bastard. Even when he’s not around, he still manages to make my life miserable.” 

Miroku only tilted his head curiously, an open invitation for Inuyasha to share more if he so wished.

“I keep examining my earliest memories. That damn kid of his is making me rethink my past interactions with my brother and now I’m the one feeling guilty.” Inuyasha clenched his fist, frustration clear all throughout his body.

“Maybe saying your thoughts out loud might help you make more sense of them,” Miroku said.

“Che, guess it’s worth a try. Haven’t had much luck on my own.”

Inuyasha gave a sigh. Here goes yet another trip down memory lane.

“Chichiue died before I ever met him so I only knew one parent. Hahaue and I, we lived in the town closest to the castle. I always thought that it was because Sesshomaru didn’t want us at the castle because we were tainted humans, but now I’m not sure.”

Inuyasha recalled his mother’s words to him, spoken when he was still too young to really understand. “Inuyasha-chan, never let anyone think that you need them. People will take advantage of that perceived weakness. You’re so strong, my son.”

“Now, thinking back. Hahaue was filled with pride and she never wanted to be in anyone’s debt. I keep wondering if Okaa-san refused to stay at the castle because she thought that aniki pitied her…”

Miroku hummed in understanding. “Is there a specific moment that comes to mind that makes you rethink what you believe about Sesshomaru-dono?”

Inuyasha shut his eyes recalling that one moment…the memory that incited the guilt that he couldn’t shake.

“I was only a kid after Hahaue passed away and being a half-breed, I wasn’t wanted anywhere. I’d been living on my own in the woods for a few months when I first saw him.”

“Sesshomaru-dono? He came looking for you?”

Inuyasha nodded; he still remembered that encounter so clearly. He remembered being in awe at his brother’s appearance—clearly a noble. And his power…even as a child, he felt the strength of his brother’s youki. Childishly, he remembered also thinking that his brother was a guardian angel that had come to save him…and he wondered if that could have been the case if he’d only been able to stop himself from running his mouth.

“I don’t actually know why he appeared to me that day. I remember he called out my name. He told me it was time to come home.”

Even back then his brother had a blank expression with absolutely no hint of affection in his face. But his brother had held out his hand in offering, waiting for Inuyasha to come to him.

“I was dumb. I lashed out at him in my grief. I told him that I didn’t have a home, my home was with Hahaue and since she died, I was now homeless.”

He couldn’t be sure but Inuyasha thought that in response to his words, Sesshomaru’s eyes became tinged with red. “Don’t be foolish, otouto. You are a prince and should have been raised as such from birth. Your silly human mother could never hope to properly raise you.”

“I rejected his offer thinking that he hated my mother, and by extension me. I thought he was just offering out of obligation and was actually like all the other people who hated half-breeds like me. Thinking back…he never called me hanyou until after I rejected his offer to come to the castle.”

Miroku nodded, digesting Inuyasha’s story. “I think you’ve already decided that you believe what Rin said about Sesshomaru-dono.” Inuyasha only grunted in response. “So…what are you going to do about it?”

“Che, I don’t fucking know!”

Miroku sighed with a shake of his head. It looks like Inuyasha had had enough of introspection for the night. Still, it was a productive moment—the houshi knew that his friend needed time to process everything they had talked about. Miroku knew that Inuyasha would be fine, alone in his thoughts, now that the hanyou had fully reflected on the past.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Inuyasha noticed that Sango and Kagome were exchanging looks between them, interspersed in between were glances aimed at him.

“Out with it you two! God, why can’t women just be straight-forward.” Inuyasha finally said, irritated.

“We heard what you and Miroku said last night,” Kagome started cautiously.

The hanyou instinctively felt his body go on the defensive. “Che, what of it?”

“We think you should seek out Sesshomaru-dono,” Sango said.

In all honesty, Inuyasha did want to seek out his older brother. All his life, he’d wanted his older brother’s acceptance. The idea that his stupid and impulsive words as a kid might have been the reason that he was currently without that acceptance, rankled him. Still, despite that wish, he had no idea how to even approach the daiyoukai.

“A peace offering as an apology might be a good start,” Sango continued in light of Inuyasha’s silence.

“What kind of peace offering are you talking about?” Inuyasha grumbled, still too wary to get his hopes up.

“If a demon wants to join a pack, usually they have to get on the beta’s good sides before the alpha lets them in. Rin reached out to you so you already have that going for you. If Sesshomaru-dono really does want to have a relationship with you, I think he would be open to you giving Rin a gift.”

“You could bring her some paper and markers. Kids have never said no to drawing supplies,” Kagome offered.

Inuyasha was struck with sentiment. He regarded Sango and Kagome with a soft affection; Miroku too. His pack, as dysfunctional as they were without a real alpha, were showing just how much they cared for him in their own way. He had to remember that he wasn't alone now and maybe, with the support of his makeshift family, he could have his blood family in his life too.

“Thanks Kagome,” Inuyasha’s eyes shone brightly. “I’ll think of something to give the brat. It wouldn’t be right unless the idea came from me.”

Inuyasha gave his pack a smile. “Alright, let’s head back to Kaede’s so I won’t have to worry about you weak humans while I hunt down my icey aniki.”

The so-called ‘weak humans’ rolled their eyes but didn’t say anything in retaliation. This time around, the journey back to Kaede’s village was one of the more pleasant ones in recent memory.

**Ch3**

Rin really needed to come up with another plan. Ever since she snuck away a week ago, Sesshomaru-sama had gone into another one of his somber moods. What’s worse was that she wasn’t even punished for sneaking away, making her feel all the more guilty.

She had been left alone again with A-Un. Deposited at her favourite field of flowers where she usually occupied herself by making flower crowns. Today, she just wasn’t in the mood.

“What should I do A-Un?” she asked, slumped against his body. She sighed to herself, something that had lately become common occurrence.

She was lost in her own thoughts when suddenly, one of the dragon demon’s heads nudged her shoulder to get her attention. She followed its gaze to see a familiar figure appear out of the woods.

“Inuyasha-san!!!” Rin sprung to her feet and raced towards the person whom she had sought out a week ago.

“Hey brat, did you get left to your own devices again? Jeez, didn’t Aniki learn from last time.” Inuyasha greeted the girl, awkwardly giving her a pat on the head.

Rin grinned widely at the half inuyoukai. “I think Sesshomaru-sama went to go hunting. He should be back soon! Are you here to talk to him?”

Inuyasha shifted his eyes around the clearing nervously. “Err, kinda? I’m here to see you too. I got you something.”

“A gift? Oh, you didn’t have to!” Rin said. Still she looked on excitedly as Inuyasha brought out a piece of cloth from his haori. Inside it was a beautiful jade comb adorned with flowers.

“Thought I could brush your hair with it so you don’t look quite so much like you’ve been traipsing about in the woods with only demons as companions.” Inuyasha rubbed his nose, pointedly not looking at Rin.

“It’s so pretty! Rin would love to have her hair brushed. But only if I get to brush your hair too!”

“Che, fine you little brat. Now find yourself a comfy spot to sit.”

* * *

The things Inuyasha put up with for the sake of family. Sesshomaru was taking his sweet ass time returning to his ward which meant that after Inuyasha and Rin had brushed each other’s hair, the little brat had to be taught how to navigate knots without having the receiver be in pain, they had time to move onto making flower crowns.

Thank god the others weren’t here. He would have been suffering through endless teasing about his appearance; some strangers already thought he was a woman because of his long hair and soft features and the flowers in his hair would further encourage those ideas.

As Inuyasha lifted Rin so she could crown A-Un’s heads with flowers, the hanyou finally felt the inu daiyoukai’s presence. He still wasn’t sure if the older demon would even welcome his presence or attack immediately.

“Rin, your guardian is almost here,” Inuyasha said.

“Oh…we didn’t have enough time to make Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken crowns.”

Inuyasha only hummed in response, his focus elsewhere.

As soon as Sesshomaru was visible at the treeline Rin bolted towards her guardian, her expression filled with glee. Seemed like it was a common way of greeting for her.

“Sesshomaru-sama! Inuyasha-san came for a visit. He gave me this comb! He taught me how to comb properly. I’ll be extra careful with your hair if you would like me to comb it.”

Jeez, that girl could talk. At least she wasn’t discouraged by Sesshomaru’s aloof nature.

The daiyoukai looked down at Rin’s hands at the aforementioned comb. He then looked towards Inuyasha who looked down at the ground after some nervous eye contact. The hanyou stiffly remained where he stood as his brother and his brother’s ward walked towards him.

“Inuyasha”

One word. All it took was one word for his heart to skip a beat.What the hell was he supposed to say to that.

Inuyasha looked up at his older brother who stared at him blankly, only a few steps away from where the hanyou stood.

“Nii-sama” Instinct urged Inuyasha to bare his neck in submission but his pride told him that he’d already done enough—Sesshomaru should be the one to take the next step.

‘Fuck pride! It didn’t work the first time,’ Inuyasha scolded himself. He wasn’t about to repeat his past mistake and let his pride get in the way of a chance to be on good terms with the only blood relative he had left.

Inuyasha met his brother’s gaze before letting it fall to the side as he bared his neck. The hanyou could have sworn he heard his brother take in a sharp inhale but he didn’t let his eyes move to see if his brother’s face matched that burst of expression—he had to wait.

All Inuyasha could hear was the loud thumping of his heart as Sesshomaru walked close enough that Inuyasha could feel his brother’s breath on him. Then. He felt it. Fangs on his neck. He relaxed into his brother, making sure to stay away from the sharp armour that Sesshomaru always wore. 

What only lasted a moment felt like an eternity to Inuyasha. His inner youkai was humming with contentment. And then he felt a wet lick on his neck and his youkai leapt up in joy.

Inuyasha couldn’t help but gasp as his brother continued to give him soft licks up and down his neck. He looked up after Sesshomaru finally stopped to see the same blank face looking at him, except it wasn’t really blank. Something about his brother’s eyes and mouth radiated satisfaction.

Inuyasha tilted his head up and licked his brother’s jawline. This time, he didn’t miss his brother’s widened eyes that betrayed his surprise.

“Jaken-sama, why are Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-san licking each other?” Rin’s question brought the brothers out of their reverie.

“Quiet Rin! It’s a demon thing," Jaken scolded the young child. “Bah, now we’ll never be rid of that half-breed.” A loud thunk quickly followed the kappa’s words as a stone hit Jaken on the head.

“Jaken, prepare the boar for eating. Rin, gather firewood.” Sesshomaru said in his usual aloof tone.

“Hai Sesshomaru-sama!” Both retainer and ward jumped onto their designated tasks leaving Inuyasha with A-Un, the former looking awkwardly at his brother.

“Umm, what should I do?”

“Sit with me.” The daiyoukai sat himself down against a large tree. “You will let this Sesshomaru brush your hair.”

Right of course. Rin must have handed Sesshomaru his gift at some point while Inuyasha was freaking out about how to interact with his brother. He briskly sat himself down with his back facing his brother. 

Sesshomaru's fingers were tender against Inuyasha's scalp as the older demon parted his hair. The daiyoukai's strokes were careful as they brushed out the tangles that Rin had missed. This was much more pleasant than the brat's earlier attempt at managing the hanyou's mane.

“The flower crown suits you otouto.”

Inuyasha emitted a growl in response. Did his brother seriously just tease him?

“Bastard. I’ll make you eat those words.”

“Hn, you may try.”

Son of a bitch. He was definitely going to beat his brother down with Tessaiga. Later. Maybe after dinner or tomorrow morning. Inuyasha was definitely not lying to himself when he assured himself he wasn't delaying their inevitable fight because of how soothing Sesshomaru’s fingers were on his scalp. And he definitely wasn’t on the verge of being lulled asleep by the soothing strokes through his hair.

“Sleep Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru will wake you when it’s time to eat.” Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

Right on the cusp of consciousness he felt a nip on the tip of his ear and then an accompanying lick. 

Yep, he was definitely going to kill his brother. Right after this nap...

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into this fandom again and absolutely fell back in love with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dynamics. I had to write a fic about it. 
> 
> This actually the very first fic I've ever finished in any fandom! Probably because it's short, and hopefully sweet.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
